


Between You and Me

by onemoreword



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jealous Minato, No Beta, actually very mildly dark, mildly dark, not my usual dark, yandere!Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: He couldn't do this anymore. The secret was going to kill him... or everyone else.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 54
Kudos: 221





	Between You and Me

"Haruno-sensei, Hokage-sama is summoning you." One of the nurses announced, poking her head into Sakura's office.

Sakura looked up from her mountain of paperwork and smiled warily. "Again? It's almost midnight."

The nurse gave her a look of sympathy. "Budgeting season is never easy."

"If those asshole councilors will just get it through their thick heads that the hospital is just as important as the military," Sakura practically snarled as she sat up from her desk. "I shouldn't have to fight them every year to get more funding."

"But we all appreciate your efforts, director-sama," the nurse said with a teasing smile. "You're definitely doing Tsunade-sama proud. Youngest director, beating her record by 3 years."

"You flatter me, but the only reason why shishou became director at 27 and not younger was because she was basically the one to create the current modern system," Sakura said, waving away the praise though some of the tension left her shoulders. "Thank you though."

"Kick some ass, director-sama. We're counting on you! Mama needs some new equipment down at the labs," the nurse said with a wink before scurrying away as Sakura shouted after her.

"I told you, enough with the director-sama!! Ugh, why do I even bother," Sakura griped with an exasperated smile on her face. Majority of the staff at the hospital were older than her, but since she'd proven her worth during the war, many had no problems deferring to her. But that still didn't stop them from mercilessly teasing her.

_Director-sama~!_

_Another late night? Aren't you too young to be stuck doing paperwork every night? Go have some fun!_

_Director-sama~! We need more staffing in the west wing!_

_Oh my, director-sama, look at those bags under your eyes. You're far too young to already have those!_

_Director-sama~! We need assistance in the trauma ward!_

_When are you going to get a boyfriend, director-sama? Or better yet, why not a boy toy? Ohohohohoho!_

Sakura grimaced at the last one. If only they knew the truth. The teasing would get worse. No, worse was putting it mildly. It would become akin to torture, especially since all of Konoha would band together to get deets on the scandalous scoop. Ino would have no qualms in utilizing all of T&I's facilities to squeeze every last drop of information she could obtain.

Shuddering at the thought, Sakura scooped up her folders and braced herself with another annoying battle with the council.

* * *

Sakura arched a brow when she arrived outside of the Hokage’s office and saw the usual receptionists gone. Granted, it was late at night, but during budgeting season, there was no such thing as normal hours.

Then again, Minato was a more generous Kage than most. If it meant keeping his nin happy, he'd often shoulder most of the work. It was a fact that made Sakura scowl slightly. It was known that since Kushina’s death during childbirth, Minato had basically devoted his entire life and existence to the village and his son. Almost as though he had nothing else but the village and Naruto, he never took breaks and was always, _always_ working.

It was something Naruto always complained about, even though Minato always made sure he had time for his son, and something Sakura had gotten a first hand glimpse of when it'd been agreed by everyone, councils, elders, and jounin alike, that Minato needed a personal medic to watch him during the war so that he didn’t accidentally keel over out of exhaustion. Since Tsunade was head medic during the war and Shizune, her right hand, there had been no issue regarding shortages of leaders in managing the medical unit. And still, to this day since the war ended, Sakura had made it her personal duty to make sure the idiot of a Kage didn't overwork himself.

Said idiot, however, apparently needed a reminder.

Apparently tonight was going to be an extra taxing one. Fighting with the council and scolding the leader of her village to take care of himself.

Beautiful.

Sighing heavily, she flared up her chakra to signify her presence before knocking on the door. Hearing Minato's low voice from the other side, she opened the door and paused when she realized there was no one inside other than him. Normally, several accountants working on behalf of the elders would be present.

"Am I early?" She inquired, entering inside while closing the door behind her. Sakura's shoulders automatically tensed when she felt the seals within the room activate, cloaking the entire area under secrecy. Even his Anbu guards outside were left in the dark, something they probably weren't happy about right now. "Did something happen?"

Her eyes immediately began to examine him, to make sure he wasn't hiding any visible or invisible injuries from her. During the war, there had been a moment where there'd been an assassination attempt right before a meeting with the nation's Kage and the idiot had tried to hide it from even _her_ , his own medic. After the fierce scolding, Minato rarely kept anything from her, but that didn't stop her from doubting him sometimes.

From the distance, he looked fine. The white cloak of the Hokage was draped over his chair and he was wearing his usual dark blue jounin uniform with the signature silver bands around his arms. There were no crimson mixed in with his unruly blonde locks, so no blood or head injuries. His expression, however, was cool and calm... something that made her hackles slightly rise due to how his unreadable sharp blue eyes stared at her.

"Minato-sama?" She inquired carefully.

"You can drop the formalities, Sakura. It's just you and me," the way he said her name made her shiver and she tried not to fidget, instead trying to focus on the situation at hand.

"Fine, Minato, what the hell is going on?" She demanded while marching over to his desk, dropping her stack of folders on it. "I thought I was being summoned because of the budgeting committee, but apparently I was mistaken. Is everything alright?"

He wouldn't activate the seals in the room for no reason. Minato rarely went about while keeping his Anbu guard in the dark. Partly because of his unwavering trust towards his chosen guards and partly because Kakashi, while no longer part of Anbu, still received reports from Anbu from time to time because of their respect and deference towards his reputation. If Kakashi knew Minato was prowling in secret, Hound would have no qualms in making an appearance to provide backup to his Kage.

"I've just heard some disturbing news." Minato remarked quietly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, shoulders tensing even further. Naruto had gone out on a mission just a few hours ago with Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato. It was a simple straightforward mission to protect the daimyo as he went to visit Suna for the Chuunin Exams. If Orochimaru was up to his schemes again...

"For the past few weeks, I've been hearing that the young director of the hospital was getting courted by a visiting merchant's son. According to Yamanaka Ino, it's quite a serious affair." Minato looked up at Sakura, his face unsmiling while a tension so thick began to surface and nestle around Sakura’s throat. "Seeing as though the source is your best friend, I find it hard to believe the rumors to be... well, mere rumors."

Sakura swallowed hard. Shit.

"However, Sakura, please correct me if I'm wrong," Minato continued as he stood up from behind his desk. He leaned forward so that she could see the darkness of his blue orbs, the piercing glint that conveyed just how unhappy he was by the rumors. "The past year, I thought you'd been mine."

His hand reached up to cup her face, urging her to tilt her gaze up slightly so that she was looking straight at him. She felt his fingers pressing into her pulse, giving away just how hard her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Was I wrong?"

"N-No, of course not!" She rushed at first, but forcibly calmed her frayed nerves. It wasn’t often that Minato would behave this seriously with her, at least not like this. Steadying herself, she returned her gaze and spoke gently. "It's really... just rumors, Minato."

There was no response as Minato brushed his thumb over her skin.

"I mean, it's true that Ryuuchi-san," she winced a little when Minato instinctively clutched her harder, "was trying to court me... Ino saw too... and... and I didn't immediately turn him away because... well... you wanted to keep this a secret. I figured it would throw off anyone who might have any ideas as to what's going on. I'm sorry I didn't tell you... but I never really encouraged him."

"But you didn't stop him either." There was no accusation in his words. Just simple observations.

"I did soon after! All we did was share tea together once and it was because his father made a donation to the hospital!" She explained firmly. "But I made it clear that I wasn't interested."

"...and not because you were taken."

At that, Sakura fell silent. While she'd have loved to say such a thing, Minato had been the one who'd wanted to keep this a secret. It was too dangerous, even with her reputation, for it to be known that she was in a relationship with the Hokage. Not to mention the glaring age difference. Many wouldn't understand and simply judge. Minato had worried mostly for her. It was never easy on the woman for dating a much older man.

There was a moment of silence before Minato pulled away from her. She tried to reach for his hand, but stopped, knowing it wouldn’t help. Instead, she stared down at her desk, chewing her lips as she tried to figure out what this all meant, only to jump when she felt Minato’s arms envelope her from behind. She felt him nuzzle into her cheek, splaying small kisses all over her skin while his hands settled on her lower stomach.

“My apologies,” Minato murmured softly. “Apparently I wasn’t thinking properly when I said that I wanted to keep this more... confidential between the two of us.”

Sakura relaxed and leaned against him, sighing. At least his mood was shifting back to normal. “You don’t have to apologize. I should have mentioned it to you about Ryuuchi-san.”

“Mmm, I’d definitely appreciate the heads up,” Minato’s voice was low and husky, his mouth trailing lower as he nipped and teased the supple skin of her neck.

“M-Minato,” Sakura’s voice wavered as his touch elicited a spark of heat that threatened to ignite. “Not... Not in your office.”

“It’s been too long since the last time,” his teeth sunk gently into her neck and he smiled softly at how that made her shiver, a gasp escaping her lips. “And the seals will make sure no one will know what happens in here.”

“R-Right, but still,” she protested even as she tilted her head, giving him more room to indulge and taste. His fingers toyed with the edges of her shirt, stroking the bare skin of her stomach. They’d only been physical a few times since this had all started, which Sakura, again, blamed Minato for with all his usual “decorum” and wanting this all to be done “right.” And so, the fact that he wanted to do it _here_ , in the Hokage’s office of all places, made her panic a little.

Still, it would be a lie to say it didn’t send shivers down her spine when Minato’s fingers trailed up her stomach to cup her breast. He pushed her face forward onto the desk, his mouth never leaving her neck. Small whimpers escaped her lips, evolving into a whine when Minato rocked his hips into hers from behind.

“M-Minato.”

He groaned at the sound of his name, but didn’t change the position. Every brush of his hardened member against her sent all his nerves on fire, feeling the soft curves of her body pressed so pliantly against him. He cupped her breast firmly, rolling the sensitive mound beneath his palm before teasingly pinching the hardened tip between his fingers, eliciting a squeal from his dear lover.

Sakura glowered at the table before her, unable to breathe because of how the feel of Minato’s solid body on top of her made it impossible to focus. She hated this position, hated how it left her helpless to his ministrations. She wanted to run her fingers through her hair, to feel the tautness of his chest on her fingertips. But no, instead, all she could do was shake and beg for his attention.

Minato smiled when he felt Sakura grind back against him, tempting him for more. Instead, his other hand reached under her shirt, firmly grasping the neglected breast. He nuzzled into the back of hair, deeply inhaling her sweet scent while pressing and pushing her breasts together with his hands. He always did love the feel of them. They were so perky and adorable, the pink tips always so pointed and demanding his attention. He loved the feel of them in his mouth.

Sakura jerked back when Minato pinched both nipples between his fingers, mewling when he roughly plucked at them. “Fuck.”

“Mm, that’s not my name, Sakura,” he chastised while grinding harder against her, forcing her to press her pelvis against the desk.

Sakura moaned. The solid feel of the wooden table beneath her felt good, but the feel of his thick member pressing insistently behind her was more desirable. She wanted it in her. It felt so long ago since she last remembered him sinking inside of her, stretching her completely as he sunk into her depths to the hilt.

“Minato,” she panted. “Please.”

“I thought you said not in my office?” he teased.

Sakura scowled and would have elbowed him hard on the chest if he didn’t bite her on the crook of her shoulder, his hands still firmly toying with her sensitive breasts. His grip was hard and possessive, his body unyielding on top of hers. It made her breath caught in her throat. Rarely was Minato this aggressive, intent on showing that he was the one with power here.

And then that damn grind of his hips, the promise of more pressing hard against her from behind. It made it hard to stay angry, the coils of fire underneath her skin growing stronger with each teasing thrust.

“Please,” she begged. “Please Minato. I need you...”

Anticipation bubbled within her when she felt one of Minato’s hand trail down her stomach, slipping underneath her white pants and cupping her between her legs. The feel of his firm grip on her made her knees buckle, especially as his middle finger began to stroke her over her underwear.

She heard his low chuckle as he kissed the shell of her ear and knew it was because of how she began to grind against his finger.

“Stop teasing,” she managed to grit out, but ended up shivering as his fingers then sunk inside of her. “Ah!”

“You’re so wet for me,” Minato groaned into her ear, taking his time to explore her depths. His fingers wetly ran in and out of her, enjoying the feel of her heat and the silkiness of her inner walls. But what he liked most... his eyes darkened as he sharply grinded his palm against her clit... was the sound of her desperately crying out for him.

Sakura all but fell under his hold, leaning against the table and supported by Minato’s hand as his fingers also located the delicate nerve endings inside of her... the ones that left her a mewling mess beneath him.

Her nails clutched onto the table, her face plastered against the solid wood. The feel of Minato’s fingers inside of her felt so good and she spread her legs wider, wanting to give more access. But at the same time, this wasn’t enough. She wanted more than just his digits.

“Please,” she panted. “I want your cock, Minato. P-Please.”

There was more of his indulgent chuckles as Minato kissed the reddened mark from his teeth on her skin. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Minato shifted, pulling away at her pants. He took his time, peeling away the material along with her underwear, feeling his mouth dry at the sight of her glistening, dripping folds. It made him want to press his face into her, to drink her in until he had his fill. Her scent drove him mad, reminding him of just how much he enjoyed her taste.

Just as he was about to give into the temptation, Sakura whined and lifted her hips higher, trying to give him better access to her aching center.

It made him internally groan.

Such a good, good girl.

It was enough to make him impatiently tug down his own trousers, teeth gritting at the stinging pleasurable feel of the cool air brushing against his raging erection. Each grind he had made against her softness had tested his self-control.

Gripping her hips tightly, Minato pressed himself between her swollen nether lips, smiling at the way she shook and cursed. 

“Please Minato,” she begged. “Inside. Put it... inside...”

“Put what inside?” he teased.

“Your cock,” she cried out sharply, especially when the thick mushroom tip of his length pressed hard against her clit. Sakura trembled and pushed her hips back, twisting and turning as she begged for more. “Please put your cock inside m-E!!”

The last of her words came out as a sharp scream as Minato plunged inside of her, sinking hard into her tight depths. Sakura’s hands curled into fists as she buried her face into her arms, her entire body shaking and hitting the table as Minato began a furious pace.

“Yes,” she panted out. “Yes, right there!”

“You feel so good,” Minato groaned into her nape, feeling how she tightened around him with each thrust back in. “So perfect. All mine.”

“Minato!”

“Say it,” he demanded. “Say that you’re mine.”

“I-I’m yours,” Sakura replied back obediently, eyes clenched shut while her mind whirled at how hard he was thrusting inside of her. The few times they’d done this, he’d always been so gentle and attentive. This time, his movements were so fierce, so determined to keep her pinned beneath him.

“Again.”

“I’m yours!” her voice came out in a higher inflection as she felt Minato’s hand reach around to press against her clit. She squirmed, overwhelmed by the pulsation of his cock driving in and out of her while he teased one of the most sensitive parts of her body. “W-Wait, I-.”

It was hard for her to think, let alone speak, with the way he toyed with her body. She knew she wasn’t as experienced as him when it came to sex, but this was ridiculous. With each stroke of his fingers in synch with his thrusts, her mind was being blinded by the enthralling ropes of pleasure that seemed determined to keep her compliant to his demands.

And quite frankly, it was a losing battle.

Sakura screamed, her inner walls clamping around Minato’s cock with an iron grip as she felt herself orgasming hard. Her temple was pressed against the unyielding table as she thrashed underneath Minato, tears leaking out from the corner of her eyes as Minato continued to mercilessly thrust into her.

Too sensitive!

Too hot!

She vaguely registered that he was turning her around, his cock never leaving from her depths... could feel the piercing stare as he absorbed the sight of her skin glistening with sweat, her cheeks completely flushed while an arm was thrown over her eyes as she tried to hide out of embarrassment... mortified over the expression she was probably sporting.

“Sakura,” Minato’s voice was husky and strained as he continued the movements of his hips. “Let me see.”

“N-No,” she managed to stammer out. Even if the room was dark, the light from the moon meant he could see everything. And she knew she looked like a mess.

“Let me see.” the way he spoke was low and dark, an unyielding wall that she knew she’d eventually give into.

Sniffling a bit, she lowered her arms and looked at him belligerently, knowing she looked ridiculous with flushed cheeks and the tears in her eyes. And of course, he’d be so sweet, leaning down with softened eyes and pressing his lips over her temples.

“That’s my girl,” he crooned. “You have nothing to be embarrassed over.”

She wanted to spit out that she looked ridiculous, but it was hard to speak... only whine as Minato drew swirls over her clit, his cock continuing to ride inside of her.

“That expression,” he cupped her face as he stared into her eyes, “is mine. It’s only for me.”

He pecked her lips.

“And that’s why, there’s nothing to be embarrassed over.” he kissed her lips again. “Because you’ll show me only.”

Sakura shivered at the tone of his voice, having never heard him speak like this. There felt something darker... a hidden meaning she couldn’t understand... as though there was more to his words than the surface of what he spoke.

“So let me see it again,” Minato whispered. 

There was no chance to protest, no opportunity to hide her face this time. His hand gripped her wrists, easily holding both under a single hold in front of her while he continued to thrust ravenously into her. He glided easily into her depths because of her unending wetness and Sakura tried to look away, knowing she was probably soaking the _Hokage’s_ desk with her essence.

But she couldn’t find it in her to look away from the dark depths of Minato’s eyes.

“Let me see you cum again, Sakura.”

And obediently, she did.

Minato gritted his teeth, watching with heated eyes at the sight of his younger lover unravel beneath him. Her head tossed back and her arched back, her reddened lips parted open as she lost herself to the throes of pleasure he evoked from her.

To see her most embarrassed side. Her most vulnerable side.

He wanted it all.

It was all for him, only for him. No one was allowed to see this at all but him.

“Sakura,” he groaned out her name, worshipping it as he finally allowed himself to cum. His entire frame shook as he emptied himself within her, masculine satisfaction and possessively delight welling up within him at the thought of his seeds filling her to the brim.

The mental image of her dripping of him throughout the day, throughout the night...

Yes, he couldn’t let her go home tonight.

He needed to have her screaming his name again, to have his name imprinted within her. She was his. She needed to know this. She needed to-.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he realized that Sakura had wrapped arms around his head, cradling him to his chest. He’d been so deep within his thoughts, so desperate to connect with her, that he hadn’t realized he’d loosened his grip around her wrists.

Sakura held him close, pressing her cheek against the top of his head as she sighed softly. “I missed this, Minato.”

He paused before relaxing under her embrace. “I missed this too, Sakura.”

“I won’t keep secrets from you anymore... even if I think it’s something silly, I’ll let you know about them,” she whispered softly, running her fingers through his hair.

Minato’s half-lidded eyes slowly began to close. “I’m partly to blame. Keeping this a secret... I don’t think I can do it anymore.”

The movement of her fingers paused and Minato looked up at her, seeing the surprise in her emerald eyes. “What?”

“I want to let everyone know that,” _you’re mine_ , “I’m courting you. That,” _you. are. mine_ , “we’ve been together for a while and that it’s,” **mine** , “serious.”

“R-Really?” Sakura blinked rapidly, trying to absorb this sudden change. Not that she was complaining, but eagerness and nervousness began to bubble within her. She didn’t care what strangers thought, but what about her friends and family? Oh god, what would Naruto say? “W-Will you be okay? You’re Hokage and your reputation...”

Minato gave her a soft smile and kissed her softly. “I don’t care. I think I deserve happiness after everything, don’t you think?”

A blush bloomed over her cheeks and she returned his soft smile, pressing against his temple as she whispered back. “You make me happy too.”

Minato’s smile widened as he held her close, indulging at the feel of her warmth.

Yes, it would be best to let the whole world know of his claim over this wonderful woman.

\--

_ “Hokage-sama?” simple brown eyes stared inquisitively, looking confused at having been summoned so late at night. _

\--

After all....

\--

_ “Ryuuchi-san,” Minato said pleasantly behind his desk. His Anbu had been dismissed for the night. He’d deal with Kakashi’s questions later. _

_ The kunai trap encircled the entire room, completely unseen by the hapless merchant. _

\--

It wouldn’t do for him to lose control again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while thinking of [powderblew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew). :) Happy birthday and thank you for all your wonderful fics!
> 
> PS: I have a very.... very... dark MinaSaku fic posted on the darkfic website (seriously, Minato is such a nutjob. Why do I love him as a nutjob?! xD). Due to the content, the fic will be posted on the darkfic website _only_. Please leave a review while you're there and also drop by to leave a review for the fabulous [Sariasprincy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/pseuds/Sariasprincy), who also wrote a very dark MinaSaku fic on there. It's also available on her page on ao3. :)
> 
> Edit: The website address is: https://darkficcollections.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> You need to create an account and be 18+ to be able to join the group. The reasons why these measures are being taken are to protect myself and other writers when it comes to some of the more darker content that we write. After creating an account, you will need to submit a request to join the group. If your account doesn't indicate that you're 18+, membership will not be approved. The mods for the group are   
> [Moor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor) and [TheRoadKill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadkillcafe/pseuds/theroadkillcafe). I hope this helps you all! :)
> 
> PSS: I'm sorry for my inactivity lately. It's not intentional. I've just been feeling... very lost? I'm going through this very weird phase of apathy these past few months. Hopefully it fades and I'm able to shower you guys with many wonderful fics. I have been still trying to write though, so apologies for the dips and lows on the ideas or quality of writing. I'm trying my best, haha.


End file.
